<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wake Up by queenofkadara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022958">Wake Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofkadara/pseuds/queenofkadara'>queenofkadara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, POV Varric Tethras, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Response to the Dec 2020 DA4 teaser trailer, tevinter nights spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofkadara/pseuds/queenofkadara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas lowered his hood. “Master Tethras," he said. "It’s good to see you.”</p><p>“Chuckles. Funny seeing you here.” Varric raised an eyebrow. “Or should I call you the Dread Wolf?”</p><p>Solas let out a little laugh – a very tired-sounding laugh. “Please don’t.”</p><p>*************************<br/>In other words: my response to the Dec 2020 DA4 teaser trailer. <strike>Also known as "I use fic to cope with MY EMOTIONS." 😂😭</strike></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(implied but not directly seen here), Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wake Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw the trailer, heard Varric's beloved voice, saw Solas's BELOVED FACE, and wanted to write something including the two of them. So here it is: a little post-Trespasser, mid-Tevinter Nights chit-chat with a twist.</p><p>Please forgive my typos. I keysmashed this out in the space of a few hours. 🙄😩</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Varric scrawled his signature one last time, then put his plume down with a sigh. He resentfully eyed the pile of documents he’d just finished signing; most of them were orders or requests that Bran could easily have signed on his behalf. Varric suspected that this was his comeuppance for telling Bran that he didn’t care that the new signposts in Lowtown were two centimetres taller than the regulation standards. </p><p>“Not like the signposts will help,” he muttered to himself. “People are gonna get lost in Lowtown no matter what. It’s just the charm of the place.” Sure, maybe the real reason people got lost in Kirkwall was that the city design was based on some old magister’s crazy blood magic plan, but that didn’t bear thinking about right now – or ever, really, considering the other shit going on in the world right now. </p><p>He sighed and regarded his paper-strewn desk. There was the tidy pile of documents he’d just signed, and the untidy larger pile of documents he had yet to review. A little stack of coded letters sat in a tray by his left hand — letters that he’d be sending out by raven once he was done here. And finally, poking out from underneath a dog-eared copy of the latest Randy Dowager, was the long-neglected draft of his most recent chapter of <em>Swords and Shields 2</em>. </p><p>A pang of guilt penetrated his fatigue. It had been months now since he’d sent Cassandra a new chapter. He could try to get a little writing done now, while the Viscount's Keep was quiet in the middle of the night, but his eyes were stinging with tiredness…</p><p><em>Ah, what the hell,</em> he thought. He couldn’t deprive his most loyal reader. He pulled out the chapter pages and quickly skimmed the last one to see where he’d left, off then dipped his plume and began to write. </p><p>He had barely gotten out two paragraphs before he heard a soft knock on his office door – so soft he thought he’d imagined it. When the knock happened again, he looked up warily.</p><p>It was almost midnight. Who would be coming to his office this late? Whoever it was, it couldn’t be urgent. If it was urgent, they’d be banging, not knocking quietly. </p><p>He leaned back in his chair and idly ran his thumb over the small stiletto blade he kept in a hidden pocket on his thigh – you could never be too careful these days. “Come on in,” he called. </p><p>The door opened slowly, and a tall hooded figure stepped into his office. “Master Tethras,” the figure said. “It’s good to see you.”</p><p>A ripple of shock shot down Varric’s spine. He recognized the voice long before the hood was pushed back, revealing a shiny bald head and a subtly tragic expression.</p><p><em>Solas?</em> he thought incredulously. Solas was here? Here, in his office? Impossible. For years they'd tried fruitlessly to track Solas down using any means available, and even with the knowledge of his last known whereabouts from his encounter with Charter, they hadn’t been able to find him. And now here he was, in Varric’s office, strolling in as casually as though he’d just come out of the rotunda at Skyhold? </p><p>It was ridiculous. Totally ridiculous. But since when did things ever make sense, really?</p><p>He quickly gathered his wits and leaned back in his chair. “Chuckles. Funny seeing you here.” He raised an eyebrow. “Or should I call you the Dread Wolf?”</p><p>Solas let out a little laugh – a very tired-sounding laugh. “Please don’t.”</p><p>Varric smirked. “What, reputation getting too heavy for you?”</p><p>“You would know, I suppose,” Solas said softly. “You have written about the crushing weight of a reputation several times over.” </p><p>“Sure have,” Varric said. </p><p>Solas nodded. For a long moment, they were silent as they looked at each other, and Varric got the impression that they were sizing each other up, almost like–</p><p><em>Don’t use a wolf-related simile,</em> Varric scolded himself. He gestured at one of the visitors’ chairs across from his desk. “Have a seat.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Solas said. He seated himself on the chair, somehow managing to make his rich dark cloak drape elegantly around himself without making a show of arranging it, and Varric took careful note of the elegance of the gesture. It was… different than the Solas he was used to. More reserved but more powerful at the same time.</p><p><em>Lavellan mentioned he’d changed</em>, he thought. Well, here was the proof. But just how much had Solas changed in the years since Varric had last seen him?</p><p>He sat back comfortably. “So,” he said.</p><p>“So,” Solas agreed.</p><p>Another moment of silence ensued, and the back of Varric’s neck began to prickle. Solas’s expression was calm and neutral, almost alarmingly neutral, and Varric hoped he looked equally unfazed by the strangeness of the current situation. It might be as weird as a giant nug with a beard and a pirate’s hat to be sitting across from an elven god, but Varric didn’t want to show it.</p><p>The silence thickened between them. Varric itched to break it, to know what Solas was doing here, but he didn’t want to ask. Something about this visit felt like a power play, and Varric was fairly sure he’d lose if he asked a direct question.</p><p>Instead of asking why Solas was in his office, he asked something far more innocuous. “Any interest in a hand of diamondback?”</p><p>Solas’s posture relaxed slightly, and he gave Varric a faint smile. “I would like that. Thank you.”</p><p>Varric nodded and pulled a deck of worn cards from his desk drawer. He shuffled the cards and dealt a hand, and for the first time in years, Varric and Solas played a game of diamondback together.</p><p>They played a couple of hands in silence. Varric won the first round and Solas won the second, and by the time they were on their third, Varric was feeling much more in control of the situation.</p><p>He discarded a card and selected another. “It’s been a while, Chuckles. What have you been up to?”</p><p>“Travelling, mostly,” Solas said. “Observing. And yourself?”</p><p>“Signing my life away,” Varric said dryly, and he nodded to the pile of signed documents on his desk.</p><p>Solas’s smile widened slightly. “I see.” He glanced at the unfinished chapter under Varric’s elbow. “You have continued to write as well, I see?”</p><p>Varric huffed. “Eh, not really. This is just for Cassandra.”</p><p>“For Cassandra exclusively?” Solas said.</p><p>Varric nodded. “Aveline — she’s the inspiration for the main character — she demanded that I stop writing it. I told her that making me choose between her and Cassandra would be putting me between a rock and a hard place. Literally.” </p><p>Solas chuckled. The rare sound of Solas’s amusement was strangely familiar, and it only served to highlight the weirdness of the situation.</p><p>Varric dealt another hand. “How’s Cole? You seen him lately?”</p><p>“Yes,” Solas said. “He is happily dwelling in the Fade once more.”</p><p>His tone was very bland, Varric noticed. With Solas, ‘bland’ usually meant ‘something very significant’. Had something happened to Cole, then?</p><p>Varric’s gut twisted with concern, but he carefully kept his expression calm. “Tell the kid I said ‘hi’ during your next Fade nap. We miss him around here.”</p><p>“I shall,” Solas said softly. “It is your turn.”</p><p>Varric nodded and selected a card. They finished the round, which went to Solas this time, and as Varric shuffled the cards, he carefully considered what to say next. Everything he and Solas said to each other involved giving up a piece of information. Even admitting that he and Cassandra were still in touch was a piece of information that could be used – though not one that would be hard to discover even by a fairly poor spy. But in such a fraught situation, Varric needed to be very careful about what he said next.  </p><p>It was time to try and unbalance Solas. And there was only one thing — or rather, one <em>person</em> — that had been able to soften Solas up in the past. Would a mention of her still be enough to unbalance this especially placid and self-possessed version of the elven apostate?</p><p><em>Only one way to find out,</em> Varric thought. He dealt out their cards, then looked at Solas. “She’s fine, by the way.”</p><p>Solas met his eye. And for a split second, swift as the blink of an eye, an expression crossed his face — an expression that landed like a strike to Varric’s gut. It was a complicated mixture of heartwrenching longing and regret: the kind of regret that could haunt a person for decades. The kind of regret that spoke of near-misses and what-ifs that would never be resolved. </p><p>The kind of regret that could twist and fester in the walls of a once-loved fortress until it became literally monstrous. </p><p>Then, just as quickly as the weight of emotion crossed Solas’s face, it was gone — but not quickly enough for Varric to miss it. </p><p><em>Solas still cares about Lavellan,</em> Varric thought. This was very useful information to have. If Solas still loved Lavellan, if the Dread Wolf still had some kind of attachment to their world, then there was hope. A little hint of hope, sure, but Varric was well-accustomed to seemingly-hopeless situations by now. </p><p><em>Hope is good,</em> he thought. <em>Hope’ll keep us going.</em> He couldn’t take any pleasure from this information, though — not when he knew Lavellan still loved Solas too.  </p><p>Solas, meanwhile, had returned his now-neutral gaze to his cards. “I’m glad to hear it,” he said. “You see her often, I take it?”</p><p>“Nah,” Varric said. “She’s still out in the Hunterhorn Mountains.”</p><p>Solas looked up with a tiny frown. “The Hunterhorn Mountains?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Varric said. “With the rest of the Seekers. What’s left of them, anyway.”</p><p>Solas blinked. Then his face cleared with comprehension — and a whisper of disappointment. “Ah,” he said. “Cassandra. Of course.”</p><p>Varric raised his eyebrows in faux-innocence. “Who did you think I meant?”</p><p>Solas stared stonily at him, and Varric steadily returned his gaze. Then Solas huffed softly, and a hint of a smile touched the corner of his lips. He looked at his cards once more without replying, and Varric watched him carefully as they played out the remainder of the round, but his face had resumed its unnervingly placid expression.</p><p>Varric won the round. When he’d collected the cards once more, he paused and gave Solas a frank look. “Listen, Chuckles, the personal visit is nice, but I’ve gotta wonder what it’s about.” </p><p>Solas leaned back and crossed one ankle over his knee, looking supremely comfortable for an ancient god who had just been called out by a mere mortal. “Truthfully?” he said. “It was an experiment.”</p><p>Varric frowned.  This was not what he expected Solas to say. “An experiment?”</p><p>“Yes,” Solas said. “I am both interested and somewhat alarmed to see that it worked.”</p><p>“Okay,” Varric said slowly. He couldn’t decide whether to be amused or annoyed that Solas was being his usual cryptic self. “So… what happens next, then?”</p><p>“That is largely up to you,” Solas said.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Varric asked.</p><p>“I mean that the choice is yours. It is your mind, after all.” He gestured at the cards in Varric’s hands. “We could continue talking and playing, if you like.”</p><p>Varric narrowed his eyes. What did Solas mean, ‘it is your mind’? “And what if I don’t want to?” he said suspiciously. “Are you going to kill me?”</p><p>Solas’s smile widened into something indescribably sad. “No, Varric. If you don’t wish to continue playing, then I suggest you wake up.”</p><p>Varric jerked and opened his eyes. “What?” he blurted.</p><p>Solas didn’t reply. In fact, Solas wasn’t there. </p><p>Disoriented and alarmed, Varric looked around his empty office. <em>What the hell?</em> he thought. So… wait. He was confused. How — what had just happened? He’d been asleep, so how had he been playing cards with Solas? </p><p>A sudden realization gripped him. Thinking or doing things or seeing people while he was asleep: Varric had never done this before. In fact, he didn’t know any dwarf <em>ever</em> who had done that before. </p><p>“Did… did I just have a dream?” he said incredulously to his empty office.</p><p>No one answered — of course no one did, because Varric was alone. But… Andraste’s knickers, that had felt so <em>real</em>. If that was a dream, how did humans and elves and qunari stand it every night?</p><p>He rubbed his face roughly. He was spooked; there was no denying it. And he couldn’t make sense of how this was even possible. Everyone in Thedas knew that dwarves didn’t dream; it was a fact, like the sky being blue and grass being green. But if Varric had just had a dream, and Solas said it was an experiment… </p><p><em>Shit,</em> he thought. Maybe that meant Solas was doing some kind of weird new magic, which didn’t bode well. If that was the case, he needed to talk to some mages about this. Good thing Lavellan was in Kirkwall at the moment. He could talk to her and to Dorian through her sending crystal thing, and they could explain what had just happened. </p><p>He stood up and stretched, then quickly locked the coded letters in the hidden compartment in his desk before leaving his office. As he made his way through the silent Viscount’s Keep, he tried to remember what he and Solas had talked about during the dream, but it was becoming indistinct. He remembered playing cards, and he remembered Solas saying it was an experiment, but the things they’d discussed… </p><p>He rubbed his forehead, frustrated that his memory of the dream was so fuzzy. Had they talked about lyrium? Varric didn’t think so. Maybe… maybe about Varric’s books? That was possible. Was it normal for dreams to just disappear so quickly? He thought he remembered humans complaining about this, but Solas always made it sound like his dreams were so clear… </p><p>Then Varric remembered something <em>very</em> clear: the look on Solas’s face when he was thinking about Lavellan. That wistful, yearning expression that spoke of hope and tragedy at the same time — the same expression that Lavellan wore when she thought no one was looking.</p><p>His heart sank, and he sighed. It looked like shit was about to get weird again for Lavellan, and soon. Then again, when had shit ever <em>not</em> been weird? </p><p><em>At least we’re never bored,</em> he thought wryly. With that semi-positive thought in mind, Varric stepped out of the Viscount’s Keep and into the heart of Hightown.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Implausible that Varric was dreaming? Sure. Impossible? Methinks not. 🤷♀️</p><p>Shameless self-promotion, in case people are in need of more reading material after that teaser:<br/>- <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/994440">Solas and Elia Lavellan:</a> gentle dom!Solas smut, feels, and eventual heartbreak.<br/>- <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625761">Solas and @elbenherzart's Nare Lavellan:</a> more heavily dom!Solas smut, feels, and NO heartbreak. Plus a modern AU!<br/>- <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917965/chapters/60301081">Felassan and Tamaris Lavellan,</a> where I make an attempt to expand on lore that could be relevant to DA4, MAYBE MAYBE. MAYBE. WHO KNOWS.</p><p>Go forth and enjoy, friends! And feel free to follow my DA shenanigans <a href="https://pikapeppa.tumblr.com/">here on Tumblr.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>